


Today Was a FairyTale

by ambie720



Series: Coming Clean [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When books say things like "Dreams come true", Dave has to laugh. He's never had a single thing in his life go the way he wanted it to. Of course, A lot of that is his own fault. But Dave never expects to get the fairy tale ending, or even a partial one. He just plans on keeping his head down and going through life in a semblance of how he should act, and how he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was a FairyTale

**Author's Note:**

> All unbetaed. :)

When books say things like "Dreams come true", Dave has to laugh. He's never had a single thing in his life go the way he wanted it to. Of course, A lot of that is his own fault. But Dave never expects to get the fairy tale ending, or even a partial one. He just plans on keeping his head down and going through life in a semblance of how he should act, and how he should be. So when he wakes up with Kurt Hummel in his arms? Dave immediately has to pinch himself...and OW that hurts so it must be real. Then it hits him: This whole situation is real. Dave is really staying with The Hummel-Hudsons, Kurt really was taking care of him last night.. and ...oh. Kurt is giving him a chance. He.... dry humped (grinded, came with, oh holy hell.) the boy he's been in love with for so long. They ... connected, somehow. He remembers the pleasure, and falling over the edge with Kurt, watching as he came... then cleaning them up after the boy fell asleep. And it was real. It was real. How... how could Kurt change his mind so quickly? Dave can't even begin to understand, he's so beyond happy that he feels like crying.

Dave looks down and just. Stares. Kurt is spooned against him, legs tangled with Dave's. Their left hands are intertwined, laying across Kurt's waist. Kurt's head rests in the crook of Dave's right arm, laying on top of the pillow. Lips pouted and plump, still slightly kiss bruised and lovely. Smells of the two of them are combined; he can smell himself on Kurt's skin. Dave sucks in a breath as Kurt shifts a bit, sighing in his sleep, fingers gripping tighter then relaxing again. (He's so beautiful....) His eyes drift along the planes of Kurt's chest, down to where his boxers are riding low on his hips, the start of his pubic hair barely visible. He scales the collarbones, noticing for the first time all the tiny red marks already fading, into a pink pastel along the porcelain skin.... (my marks). It's like a picture of some sort, saying "DAVE KAROFSKY WAS HERE." Dave loses his train of thought and snuggles closer, dipping his head in to the valley of the smaller boy's neck; wrapping his arms fully around Kurt and just breathing it in.

There is movement, and suddenly, Dave is staring into the most breathtaking set of eyes he's ever seen. Holding in a gasp, Dave blinks quickly and loosens his hold. Just because Kurt was ok with going so far yesterday, does not mean he'd be ok with it today. In fact, he was probably just feeling sorry for him last night, and maybe just decided to try and make him feel better. That makes sense. When Kurt said chance, he meant a chance to be WITH him, once. Yeah. Ok. So. He shouldn't be getting his hopes up-

"Mmmm, Morning." Kurt yawns, as he turns around fully in Dave's arms to face him. Kurt smiles slightly. "Sleep good?" The boy questions.

Dave isn't sure what to say. Kurt wasn't ... upset. At all. He actually looks... happy about the situation.

"I... Yeah. Yeah I did."

Kurt hums a little noise and snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and shoulders. He can feel one hand drawing little patterns right below his shoulder blades, while the other ruffles slowly through the tiny hairs at the base of his neck. Body shivering, Dave squirms a bit closer. Maybe he can chance a hug? Dave slides his arms slowly, tighter around Kurt, giving him a chance to say no. He doesn't. In fact, he pulls their chests fully together, and tucks his head under Dave's chin.

".... Kurt?" Dave whispers.

"Hmmm?"

Dave licks his lips and mumbles "Not... Not that I mind or anything... But what are we doing? Wh- what is this?" he squeezes his eyes shut as Kurt pulls back to look at him.

Kurt cups his cheek and he slowly opens his eyes again. Better to look at him, because he knows this is it. Dave gave the boy the out he needed to say that it was a one night thing, something to give him his closure. And it was so nice of him to do that. Dave isn't ever going to forget. It was so perfect, and Dave doesn't think he'll ever have a better night then last night.

"Dave... I told you last night. I'm giving you a chance. I thought... I thought you knew that?"

Now Kurt looked concerned. God, as if Kurt didn't have enough to worry about. Dave sighs and says "It's just... I don't... I thought you hated me. You DID hate me 3 days ago. How could you want to give me a chance? How could want... anything to do with me at all?"

"Oh...." Kurt breathed. He reaches his other hand out and cups Dave's other cheek. "Dave, I don't hate you. I hate KAROFSKY. That Neanderthal who made my life a living hell. The one who was so cruel to me, to my friends. But.... You stopped being Karofsky long before I realized. Didn't you?" Dave just nods, not knowing what to say.

Their eyes meet again, and Dave notices the feelings from last night come rushing back again. Kurt continues, softly running his fingers along Dave's cheekbones.It's the same as what started their... actions last night, and Dave barely has enough coherence to make out Kurt's words. He tries to concentrate.

"Karofsky scared me, David. I won't lie to you. That part of yourself scares the crap out of me.... But DAVE? The boy who told me those things in Figgins office? Who was honest to me for the first time and... gave me a glimpse of someone real behind the mask. The one who was here last night with me... and the Dave that is here with me now? I LIKE him. I like him a lot. And.. I'd like a chance to get to know him better.... and Maybe have a shot at a real good thing. Because I've never-" Kurt falters and slides his gaze away, before meeting Dave's again fiercely. "I've never felt that kind of... safety and passion. Ever. And if - if I feel that now, just starting out... could you imagine how...how... amazing we could be in the future?" Kurt flushes and bites his lip, but keeps eye contact.

Deep breaths. The room became a bit unfocused to Dave, and he had to take a moment to get his bearings. Kurt... he wanted this. And he LIKED Dave. Dave has wanted this for so long, even longer then he could admit it even... it was so much joy that Dave had no idea what to say. He didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until he felt the lips kissing them away. He looks into Kurt's eyes and there it was. That moment, that one tiny infinite second of love. Sure it wasn't LOVE love (not yet), but it made Dave quiver and shake, arms coming from Kurt's waist to his back, pulling him forward and kissing him. Kurt responds right away with a whimper, legs slipping together further with Dave's to get closer. Dave feels like he's floating. Sensations hit him all at once: Kurt's tongue tangling with his, the breath exhaling through their noses, nipples sliding along his chest; hard as rocks and pleasure pain of Kurt's nail's digging deep into the muscle of his shoulders.

Muffling a noise along Kurt's upper lip, Dave continues sliding his mouth down to the supple skin surrounding Kurt's collarbones. There are white flashes sparkling behind his eyelids. He feels Kurt pushing against him, feels him hard against his hip. Bucking forward, he growls Kurt's name into the boy's chest, feeling Kurt pick up his rhythm. Kurt jerks him up by his hair, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his chin, before slamming his lips onto Dave's once again. Gasping at the shooting pain from his bottom lip, (forgot all about that... ouch. Wait. How did we get away with what happened last night?) his eyebrows raise and he slows the kiss down. Dave pulls away and gently grinds his hips forward. He has to see Kurt's face.

"K-Kurt? Can you open your eyes for me?"

The boy moans; his eyes flutter open... dark as night, and searing a way into Dave's in a blaze of desire. Swallowing hard, he licks his lips. Kurt is in a constant set of motion, his body is writhing and rippling forward into Dave's and he has to stop his hips from jerking against the other boy. Kurt looks at him, barely able to stutter out the word "W-what?"

"Your- your dad, I don't wanna wake him up."

Kurt glances blearily around the room before landing on a clock. "It's only 6 am. On a Saturday, He's no-not gonna wake up." He tries to thrust again, but Dave stops him.

"I wanna... I wanna touch you. C-can I touch you?"

"Oh god yes Dave, please, anything... need you." Kurt pants out, head falling forward against Dave's chest.

Dave sits up, dragging Kurt with him, as he sets his back against the couch bed's top. He slides Kurt onto his lap, ass resting against his dick through their boxers, burrowing deep into the part of Kurt's cheeks. The smaller boy rocks backwards with a hiss, throwing his head back to rest next to Dave's. Fingers scrabble along his thighs, gripping the thin material of Dave's briefs and the jock tries to catch his breath. He stills Kurt's hips again, causing a whine to bubble up out of that gorgeous mouth.

"Shhh Kurt, ... just wait."

He travels his fingers down Kurt's chest slowly, tweaking the boy's nipples, feeling for sensitive areas and watching the skin jump. Dave finds a spot right under Kurt's belly button that makes him shiver, and he trails his fingers across it repeatedly, until Kurt is begging for him to move on. Then, as he licks the little bit of sweat building on the spot just below the hairline on Kurt's neck, he lets himself slowly slip his hand inside the soprano's boxers. They both freeze. Kurt sobs "Please, Fuck, just touch me...." And Dave automatically follows orders. He skims he hand up Kurt's shaft, a feather light touch to get a feel, and Kurt gasps and strains under his arm. So much heat here, the shaft is hard and thick. Dave bites down slightly on Kurt's neck, Grinding his cock upwards into Kurt as he finally, FINALLY grips Kurt in his fist. The effect is instant on Kurt, and he reacts like he grabbed a live wire, jolting forward then back. It's almost as if he can't choose which way to grind.

Babbles of words are pouring out of Kurt's mouth as Dave begins to stroke, adding a sharp twist at the head, before sliding back down again. Kurt sighs out a "Dave" and and the jock has to kiss him. He turns Kurt's head and their tongues and lips meet messily and a little off center, but they don't notice. Kurt is moving in tandem with his strokes, precome leaking slowly down Dave's fingers. There is so much pleasure, Dave can't help gasping into Kurt's mouth, as the friction against his dick increases. It's too much, not enough... everything and anything. Spots are coloring his vision, and his breath is loud like a fast wind. He pulls away his hand quickly from Kurt, drawing a groan, and licks it. (Oh god.. that taste) Dave's eyes close and he swallows hard, reaching down to reconnect his hand with Kurt.

The sounds Kurt's mouth is making are driving him insane. He's so pretty and flushed, face dotted lightly with sweat. (I did this to him. ME.) Growling, He murmurs into Kurt's ear "Like that... feel good?", and Kurt shudders and shout a "YES!" into the air. Dave thrusts harder into Kurt, and Kurt... (holy fuck) is reaching a hand behind him, pulling at Dave's boxers, muttering to himself.

"Off, off... want to feel you..."

Jesus, this has to be a dream, there is no way this is real. But the feelings are there, and Kurt's body is hot on top of his; there is a HAND in his boxers... sliding down. he lifts his hips slowly, still not believing. Dave can sense the boxers sliding down to mid thigh, and he bodily lifts Kurt up slightly to kick them off. The hand that grips him is wet, and fuck if that doesn't feel fantastic. When did Kurt get the chance to do that? OH, but who cares when he's moving it like a pro? Kurt bounces in his lap, pulling him back into stroking Kurt as well. He skims his other hand to Kurt's boxers, and pushes them down quickly. The sound Kurt makes is positively feral and fuck if it doesn't bring Dave close to the edge. There is a weight in Dave's groin, like fire and ice, searing him at the same time. His body is shivering, the air seeming to swelter around him, and he can't catch his breath. Dave knocks Kurt's hand away, pulling the boy back to the original spot, and slides his dick in the soft part between the smaller boys cheeks. Howling, (god I hope none heard that ) Kurt pushes back and gulps loudly, little tiny "ah" sounds every time the head of Dave's dick catches onto the rim of his hole. The boy desperately throws a hand behind Dave's head and grips the back of his hair tightly, thrusting harder back on him. Dave grips Kurt's hip with one hand, circling, grinding, and thrusting as fast as possible. His hand is going smoother up and down every time, precome practically bursting out of Kurt's dick. And Kurt is just... wrenching himself inbetween, looking lost and wrecked in passion; his eyes rolling in his head.

It's becoming hard to see, the pleasure overriding the skill to keep his eyes open. He's ready to see Kurt cum. He has to. Dave lets his head fall forward, smothering Kurt's neck with nibbles, following the veins in the boy's neck with his tongue, making his way up to the boys ear. Dave whispers "Cum for me, baby. Gotta see you lose control." Kurt spasms, gasping and tenses up, choking out the word "Dav-" before his back arches forwards sharply, and he follows Dave's command. Opening his eyes, he sees that beautiful cock shoot, and he quickly pulls his hand up the the head and jerk in short motions. Kurt convulses and makes a noise like "Unnngggg", eyebrows raised high and mouth open in a silent scream of a sorts, before falling boneless into Dave's lap.

He's aching for release, so Dave doesn't stop. He starts to thrust against Kurt again, moaning at the feel. Gathering up some of Kurt's cum, he slathers his cock with it, Then grabs the boy's hips and grinds forward faster. The weight in his stomach is rising, like a pressure gage, and he can feel his blood pounding in his veins. The feeling of Kurt and the smell around him bring him the most intense feeling, and then he feels a soft hand slide up his arm; he explodes. Dave has just enough time to duck his head into Kurt's neck to muffle his loud scream of "Fuck Kurt", and it's over. Dave slowly comes down from his high, sweating and heart pounding, feeling that same hand still sliding slowly up and down his arm.

"Wow..." Kurt says, startling Dave slightly. "That was..." he stops, and looks up at Dave with a bit of a tired grin.

"Yeah... yeah it was." Dave is still completely wiped, but he snuggles Kurt closer, rolling them onto their sides. There is a moment of silence. Kurt turns around to face him, and giggles, shifting a bit against Dave. And, yeah, he's still sensitive and bites his lip to hold in a groan as their dicks brush together.

Dave isn't sure how to take the giggling, and just when he's about to pull away... "My ass... is really really sticky." Oh. Well. That does make sense. They did just cum all over the place. (oh I hope we didn't get any on the couch, what if Burt sees it or something, shit we should clean up-)

"We need showers. Do you wanna go first, or can I?" Kurt scrunches his nose, (so freaking cute) "I'm filthy." Dave wants to be a gentleman, and he needs to be helpful around here... he could clean up the room while he's waiting. Plus, he kinda wants to have a shower surrounded by Kurt's scent everywhere, since it was getting late and there was no way they could take one together. He has no idea how Burt interacts with his son in the mornings. Squeezing Kurt's hip, Dave pulls back, laying down and putting his hands behind his head. He looks over at Kurt, who is just... looking at him in this soft way... it's really nice. Dave could get used to this.

"You go ahead, Fancy. I'm gonna clean some things up out here, put the couch back together. I gotta get my clothes unpacked anyway." Dave pauses, and wrinkles his forehead, because even if they DO clean up, it still smells like sex in here. While Dave ENJOYS the smell, he doesn't think that Burt would know he's been sexing up his son. (twice. fucking twice.) Especially since Burt has been as nice as he has. Dave doesn't want to ruin that... he's never been close with his dad. He shakes himself out of his thoughts. "Do you... have any air freshener.? Smells like sex in here."

Kurt is so adorable too... eyes wide and an instant blush. (Considering what we did, he's so easy to embarrass) Licking his lips, Kurt stammers "Uhm.. yeah, i-in the bathroom. I'll grab it and bring it back out?" He gets out of bed, trying and failing to smooth his hair. Dave grins, because... yeah, that's not going to be easy until he washes it. "I'll grab some towels too, and there are wipes in the drawer by my bed... i-if you want to clean off a bit before your shower." Kurt hasn't seemed to realize that he's standing up, NAKED, and Dave is... happy about that. He looks his fill, eyes scanning the perfect boy in front of him. When Kurt finally catches him staring, he blushes even worse, and grabs his boxers from the bottom of the bed; throwing Dave's at his head. He shakes his head, smirking. Kurt can smirk? Hot...

"Get up, hamhock, and make yourself useful. I know I'm fine, but stop ogling and start cleaning." Kurt taps his foot, waiting impatiently, with a bitch face in place. It's not very effective standing there in boxers, with sex hair. But Dave appreciates the effort.

Chuckling, Dave throws on the boxers and stands up, stretching his arms and arching his back. He hears a muffled noise, and looks over to see Kurt's hand over his mouth. Almost like he didn't mean to... oh. So who's the ogler now? That's... Kurt was ogling him. And he liked what he saw, by the way he was ducking his head, and staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen.Dave walks over and tilts the boy chin up to look at him. Kurt is embarrassed, so he just settles for kissing his cheek, since he totally CAN now, and saying:

"Go get your shower, I'll be out here when your done. Hopefully with a clean bedroom, smelling like perfume or something."

Kurt nods, and leans forward to connect their lips quickly. Dave returns the kiss, a bit surprised, but pleased. Is this how things were going to be? He smiles, and ends the kiss. "Go on, Kurt." The boy makes a grumbling noise and says "OK, ok I'm going. Sorry." Kurt leaves the room, walking quickly to the closet to grab clothes and heading toward the bathroom, looking back at him once and waving. Once the door is fully closed and he hears the shower go on, Dave lets his full grin come out. Oh yes, this is how it was going to be. Kurt was his... boyfriend? Lover? It was unbelievable. He looks around for the wipes, and cleans himself off before scanning the damage of the room. Time to get to work.

Dave happily dances around the room gathering their clothes that were thrown around last night. He folds Kurt's pants and shirt up carefully, setting them on the boy's bed. Pulling his tee shirt over his head, he then takes the sheets and blanket off of the couch, throwing them in the hamper. (I hope Kurt does his own laundry. That would be embarrassing.) After the couch is together, he makes his way towards his bags, pulling out clothes and arranging them in the dresser easily. He glances around the room to make sure everything is in place, before collapsing back on the couch, unable to hold in a bit of a bounce. Dave's eyes close resting his head back on the arm of the couch, as he hears Kurt start to sing. His heart swells up and he still can't believe this. Dave is in Kurt Hummel's house. On his couch. IN HIS ROOM, after a wonderful wake up... uhm experience. He hums along with the song Kurt is singing, dozing slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment the door is closed, Kurt has to hold in a squeal. Dave Karofsky is his... Boyfriend? 3 days ago he would have laughed himself silly at the thought, but... they just seemed to FIT. He quickly starts the shower, setting his clothes and towel on the toilet. He undresses, (not really much to take off though.) and steps in. He can't stop grinning. He should be embarrassed... he should be ashamed at moving so fast, but Dave just ate up every little touch like he was starving. And in a way, Kurt supposed he was. He obviously didn't have a very loving home life, Dave didn't have any real friends at school. Kurt guesses that Dave wasn't kidding when he said coming out would make him lose everything. But it made him gain something too, because Kurt was going to be there to help him through this. And so would the glee club, along with Kurt's family.

Dave LOVES him so much. He could see it in his eyes, feel it with every touch that skated across his skin. All of the boy's emotions were on his face clearly. Kurt knew if he gave Dave a chance, let him into his heart, that the jock could be good for him, and would be able to get some peace. They could be one of those couples everyone was jealous of. Honestly, it was hard for Kurt to think back on Dave's bullying, but he can't believe he didn't notice just how much Dave was hurting from this. Granted, he was scared, but... Dave just screamed suicide case. Oh god. Kurt closes his eyes and rinses.

What was Blaine thinking? They literally tried to out him in a crowded courtyard full of students. Maybe Dave DID scare the shit out of Kurt, but how would outing him have helped the situation? Not to mention... Dave must have been seriously spooked that he told someone. Even if it was just Blaine. Geez, He was so scared he threatened Kurt's LIFE. Which, looking back on it, wasn't even that threatening. Dave just looked scared. He must have seen Blaine's picture in Kurt's locker too, because that is when things escalated out of control. Maybe Dave took that as a conformation that Blaine and Kurt were dating? Kurt sighs and shakes his head, wanting to get out of that line of thinking. He reaches into his body washes, trying to pick something... sexy smelling out. Vanilla because vanilla is always sexy. He should make it a point to find out what Dave likes. If it'll make him hot like it did today... well. that was just a bonus. Scrubbing himself thoroughly, he gasps slightly at the touch when he runs over his neck. Dave really has a fetish for his neck, (thank god he didn't go for the nipples much yet) he may have to grab a different shirt.

Sighing again, Kurt grabbed his shampoo and squirted a little into his hand. He lathered it through his hair, thinking about this morning. Dave had... really thought last night was just a pity session, a one time thing because Kurt felt bad for him. Maybe that was true, at first, or maybe not... but the things he'd FELT... Kurt blushed. With Blaine, The older boy was always in control. He wouldn't let himself let go, and because of that Kurt felt like Blaine really didn't love him as much as he said he did. If you love someone, you trust them. With everything. Including sex, or at least, sexual actions. There was a reason it was called "Making love", and Kurt never felt truly loved in those situations with Blaine. He felt... like Blaine was fond of him, which was true. Blaine does cares about Kurt, and Kurt knows this. It just... wasn't enough. Dave made him feel...

God, if Kurt didn't feel SEXY for once in his life now. Now that he's heard it, he can believe that maybe he is. Dave's eyes never left his body, and he responded to Kurt's every demand. He gave Kurt everything in his heart, put his ALL into making Kurt feel good, and it seems like he cared more about Kurt's pleasure then himself. Actually, like... Kurt's pleasure GAVE him pleasure. If that wasn't a turn on, to see how much someone wants to make you feel good, Kurt didn't know what was. Plus, Dave's body... god was Kurt wrong in saying the jock wasn't his type. Tall and sturdy, muscular... able to hold him down. Lovely shoulders, a chest that was to DIE for. And... well, it may have been a good thing he couldn't see it, but his dick was... really thick. And long. Much MUCH bigger then Blaine's; Kurt is starting to wonder if he isn't a size queen, because the amount of LUST that flashed over him when Dave moved his hand to thrust in the part of his ass...fuck. Kurt wanted to slam himself down and let Dave take him right there. Let him do whatever he wanted, it felt so good. He wanted to do so much with Dave try new things, starting with wrapping his lips around that huge- Oh. he really needed to cool down. That was- Kurt blushes, taking his hand off of his half hard dick, and turning the water to lukewarm. He reaches for his conditioner and clears his throat. A song bubbles up through his lips, starting somewhere in the middle:

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go...  


 

Finishing up his shower, he hums the rest softly, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Drying off quickly, he grabs his clothes, throws them on, and heads out for the door. He's almost there when he hears "KAROFSKY?!" and a huge thump. Shit. Finn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Dave was dozing, he didn't hear the car pull up outside, or the door shut. He also didn't hear the voice that sounded as the footsteps made their way down into the bedroom.

"Kurt? Dude, there's some car sitting in the driveway, seen it when Puck dropped me off... Looks familiar. You down here?"

Finn makes it to the bottom of the steps and stops dead on the last landing. Is that...?

"KAROFSKY?!"

Dave sits up quickly and tumbles off the couch, landing face first on the floor. Groaning, he sits up rubbing his nose. Fuck, as if he didn't hurt enough.

"FUCK! Dammit, Hudson, couldn't you have just shook my shoulder? That hurt!"

Finn just stares at him mouth dropped and silent, as he slowly steps down onto the floor of the room. He seems to be holding the wall for support. Dave pauses. Oh. Right. Finn didn't know why he was here. Or why he was sitting in KURT'S room, in his underwear. And oh shit, he didn't get a chance to spray the room! His eyes flick over everything, hoping nothing was out of place, before he opens his mouth.

"Finn?" Kurt says as he comes out of the bathroom.(looking gorgeous as usual.) He set his towel on his bed, turning around to face the boys again, hands on his hips. "What have I told you about KNOCKING before coming down here?"

Finn still hasn't moved, still staring at Dave then at Kurt, then at Dave again. He comes back to life suddenly, mouth closing with a click. Then he yells out wildly, while his hand gesture forward.

"DUDE! Karofsky is SLEEPING in your room. In his underwear! Why are we talking about me knocking?! Why is he here?! And what happened to his face?"

Dave blushes slightly, clearing his throat and tugging at the collar of his shirt. Finn is looking at him awfully strange. (I REALLY hope he can't smell sex in here...) He looks at Kurt, trying to back away into the bathroom. Maybe if he makes it there, he won't have to listen to Finn's bashing. He's not sure he could take it if Kurt changes his mind.

Kurt scoffs, flipping his hair, coming to stand next to Dave. "Well, Finn, we are talking about knocking because you are in my room without doing so. And if you MUST know, David is my guest. His-" he breaks off, looking up at Dave, and Dave guesses it's to ask permission to tell Finn what happened. And while Dave isn't thrilled with the idea, it's not like Finn isn't going to know eventually. So he nods. Kurt continues." His dad wasn't very happy about Dave's... confession to me. Threw him out of the house, and...hit him. So. He'll be staying here for a while, until... he figures things out." He sniffs, laying a hand casually on Dave's arm, stopping him from leaving. "And you would have KNOWN that if you had waited for me to come upstairs. Really, Why are you even AWAKE this early?"

Stumbling, Finn makes his way to the couch and flops gracelessly onto it. Dave isn't sure if the couch smells like sex or not, and he's really starting to get worried, but he can feel Kurt squeezing his arm once, so he stays put. This is embarrassing, and he just wants to get a shower. He'd feel better if he didn't smell like ass.

"Puck had community service this morning, and he actually is GOING, which is a surprise. Could have something to do with Lauren's text, because it made PUCK turn red. I'm not sure I want to know what it said. I thought you'd be awake, because you usually get up way before me on Saturdays. I just wanted to ask you if you knew who's car that was.." Finn looks up at them, eyes stopping at Kurt's hand on Dave's arm, and his mouth twitches. "But I guess I got my answer."

Calmer then when he sat down, Finn stands up, and casually punches Dave on the arm. Dave isn't sure what that means, until Finn grins. So.. does that mean that Finn is ok with him? He did invite him to join glee club, and seemed to be open to the idea of Dave being around if he made up with Kurt. Since that happened, maybe things are gonna work out. Dave tries to smile back a little. After giving his brother a clap on the shoulder, he smirks at Dave. Again, not knowing what that means Dave just clears his throat and punches him back.

"We good, Hudson?"

"Yes.Good to know you and Kurt are.... buddies now. You got a lot to talk about." Finn strides toward the door. He calls over his shoulder "By the way, Kurt, your room smells like Puck's. If you two are gonna hook up, you should think about some those smelly plug in things or something. Dad will flip if he finds out whats going on. Later!"

~

How fucking embarrassing. After Finn left, Kurt shoved Dave towards the shower, face so red it looked like he painted it. He washes quickly, getting dressed and walking into Kurt's room slowly. Kurt is spraying some fruity stuff everywhere like a maniac. Dave snorts. He looks so cute. Deciding to scare him a bit, he walks quietly up to Kurt.

"Hey." Dave says, and Kurt spins around clutching his chest. He smacks Dave's arm.

"Don't DO that, Dave!"

He chuckles, Grabbing Kurt quickly and giving him a kiss. Which Kurt returns. Hell yes! Kurt pushes him back a bit, and shakes his head.

"No, David. Do not try to make me forget what just happened. I'll pay you back." The smaller boy smiles up and him, kissing Dave softly. Kurt looks up at him, coy and holy shit he licked his lips... He leans forward again, and just as he's about to hit the jackpot, Kurt pulls away, going back to spraying. He smirks at Dave over his shoulder.

"Look I'm almost done down here, why don't you head upstairs, I'm pretty sure Carole is awake... sounds like she's make breakfast."

Dave's mouth dropped. Did he just... seriously get played? That little... He makes his way forward again, Kurt looks back again.

"You're still here? ... Shoo! Go on up. I'll be there in a minute."

Grumbling, Dave stalks his way to the stairs, listening to Kurt giggling. He smiles. Well, at least he wasn't embarrassed anymore. He makes his way up the stairs, looking at the pictures of Kurt through childhood on his way up. This boy was seriously adorable... all his life. Dave rounds the top and pushes the door open. He can smell bacon, and eggs, there are people talking in the kitchen. He takes a deep breath and enters.

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, eggs already in front of him. He's complaining about egg whites and sipping his coffee. Carole is standing at the stove with a fond smile, flipping pancakes, a "Kiss the Cook Apron" on. Burt catches sight of Dave first, clearing his throat and sobering a bit. ,

"Morning, kid. How you feeling?"

He tries to smile a bit, because he IS happy, but seeing Burt makes him remember why he was here in the first place. Going to the table, he sits down and fiddles with the loose section of newspaper laying on the table.

"M'good. Much better then yesterday." He glances up at Burt. " I know I've said it already but Thank you. I appreciate.... everything." Dave stares back at the paper, clearing his throat. God what if he starts to cry again? Why do adults do that... it's like some special power. He feels a hand grip his arm, and closes his eyes. After everything that has happened, it's finally catching up with him, and he just wants to hold it together until he's in Kurt's arms. Burt starts to speak.

"It's nothing. I told you, David... that you can stay as long as you need. I've got some work you can do at the garage, if you want, for spending money and such." Burt coughs "I'm going to take your car into the shop and fix her up a bit, she looks a mess."

Dave can't help but to let out a little bit of a sob. These people... They are so perfect. Kurt is so lucky to have a man like this for a dad. With everything he has done to Kurt, they still all welcome him with open arms. Finn, approving of their relationship and not telling, Burt and Carole, letting him stay here giving him a JOB, fixing his car... How could he have been so cruel and still deserve this?

"Th-thank you. So much. I can't tell you what it means to me... after what I've done..." Dave sniffles, shaking his head. "You could have left me out there on the streets and I wouldn't have blamed you."

Burt is shaking his head at him, Dave can see it out of the corner of his eye. He sits up to look at Burt when he starts to talk. "It's not like I haven't made mistakes, kid. I was a bit like you in high school. But someone gave me a chance, helped me be better." He smiles. "Kurt's mother was my rock, she made me want to be better, she loved me and took me under her wing. She showed me that the world isn't black and white, that there are so many different colors... and they are all beautiful... in their way. She was an amazing woman. And Kurt has a lot of her in him. So if he sees in you what Sarah saw in me? I just... want to give you that opportunity. "

Out of no where, Kurt launches himself into the room, tumbling into his dad, smothering him into a hug. "I love you, Dad. So much." Burt grips back tightly, surprised but obviously moved. "Love you too, Kurt... Love you too." Patting his sons back, he grins and sets him in the chair next to him, still hugging.

Dave looks away so they can have a little privacy, and catches Carole's eyes. She's wiping her face, and smiling softly. When she sees him, she tilts her head, and her smile widens.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon, sweetie? You'll have to be thankful Finn left already this morning, or the food would be gone! I swear I don't know how that boy eats so much... " She shakes her head in wonderment. "I'm going to guess your the same way." She goes about piling a plate as if he said yes, and crosses over to the table before he has a chance to speak. "There. Now, theres orange juice and Milk in the fridge, or if you want, there may be some coffee left..."

It's like something out of a magazine, you know those really happy fake looking ones, and Dave is just blown away. He's never been included like this, and he can't remember a time his family sat together and ate a meal. He usually fends for himself. Sometimes his parents left him money, or made food for him for later, but he always ate alone. He did most of his things alone.

"... Uhm. Milk please. That would be great, Mrs. Hummel. Thanks."

She laughs, reaching up to fluff his hair. "Goodness, you may have to teach Finn some of those manners! I can't remember the last time he's said please to me." Clucking, she goes to the Fridge and pulls out the milk, grabbing a glass with the other hand. Dave swallows, emotions almost getting ahold of him again. He feels Kurt grab his had and squeeze, so he looks over and gives him a tight smile; trying to tell him he was ok, just... really happy. Or sad. Something.

Carole plops down in the last chair, setting his milk down next to him, and a big plate of pancakes in the center of the table. They look good. Like really good. So does everything else. He stomach growls loudly, causing him and the rest of the table to laugh at the sudden noise. And just like that, the tension is broken. Kurt squeezes his hand one more time, and then lets go to reach for the pancakes.

"The food looks wonderful, Carole! Lets eat." Kurt licks his lips and reaches for the strawberries. He looks around the table. "First dibs. Mine."

Everyone laughs again, and they all dig in, talking about random things as the food slowly diminishes.  


 


End file.
